Titles
by Cantacion
Summary: Read on.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: You can call this whatever you like. I, however, don't really think it needs or wants or has any definition. After all, this is... an exploration of definitions. Just read on. Soon to come: Iroh, Sokka, Katara, Toph, Ursa

**Zuko:**

You told me to never forget who I am.

I was the banished prince, with the scar to prove it. Son of Fire Lord Ozai. Destined to capture the Avatar. I was lucky to be born, lucky to survive my thirteenth birthday.

I was the one who betrayed my country, who faced my father. I was the Avatar Roku's great-grandson and Avatar Aang's teacher. I found my own destiny.

My name is Fire Lord Zuko, son of Ursa and nephew of Iroh.

**Aang:**

I guess I'm not just a normal kid after all.

I am Avatar Aang. I am Roku, Kyoshi, Kuruk, Yangchen, and a million recycled souls. Master of all four elements. Bridge between the worlds. Here to bring balance.

But sometimes I want to be just Aang. And sometimes I just want to be alone with you.

Before my time is up, I want to be a kid and a lover and a father and a friend. Not just a pawn. Not just a weapan.

I want to be called son of Gyatso, brother of Sokka, husband of Katara.

I can be the Avatar if you just remember this: My name is Aang.


	2. Chapter 2

Sozin:

I'm Fire Lord Sozin. Fire Lord Sozin, the greatest of the great, the one who started the war, the one who wiped out the Air Nomads. I could have made the Fire Nation the proudest in the world, the proudest in all of history.

So why do I feel as though I lost something?

In my dreams, I remember when I was just Prince Sozin. The days when I had long afternoons to beat Roku at sparring. I don't know who I am anymore. I don't recognize this face in the mirror. I don't know where this gray came from. I should be a teenager with my best friend at my side and the world open before me. Who is this stranger wasting away?

And then I think to myself, what is wrong with you? You're Fire Lord Sozin! The world will be yours, and your son's, your oyster, your gem!

Fire Lord Sozin. Fire Lord Sozin. Fire Lord Sozin... 


	3. Chapter 3

**Ursa**

I always thought I was princess of the Fire Nation, contented mother, _beloved wife._ Wasn't that the way it was supposed to be?

You lied to me.

If you ever loved anyone, you never loved _me._ You never loved _me,_ Ursa, not a caged bird or a banished traitor, but a mother and a lover and a survivor and someone with the strength to be _whoever I want to be._

I'm not your plaything. I never was.

I'm mother of Fire Lord Zuko, who did what every child is meant to do: grow up, find their own way, _break free_. I'm mother of Princess Azula, who was _never_ a monster.

I am Ursa.

* * *

**Toph**

I am the Blind Bandit.

I am the _greatest earthbender in the world!_

_And I want you to know it._ I want you to know that I'm not that helpless little blind girl. I'm not your little lotus flower, that you have to hold me up. I can stand on my own two feet. And I still love you.

I've traveled with the Avatar, I've fought armies and masters. I'm going to take on the world! I'm not afraid of anything.

There are still things that I can't take on by myself-

**-But not many.**

I am Toph Bei Fong, the Blind Bandit.

Don't you _ever_ forget it!

* * *

**Katara**

I'm not a peasant. I'm the daughter of Kya and Chief Hakoda. I'm the sister of Sokka, who may yet be a great chief in his own right...

I'm not weak. I studied under Master Pakku and I taught the Avatar. I'm a waterbending master. You can't knock me down.

And I'm never alone. Wherever I go, Mom is there. I will never forget her. And Aang is there.

I'm not confused anymore.

I am Katara of the Southern Water Tribe.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hm... The third installment has three seperate drabbles. ...Don't expect four next time.

I was intending to write Iroh, but halfway through I realized I didn't know how to do that. I'm sorry. I was totally going to do it, though. _(*fail*)_

Look for: Iroh, Sokka, Sukki, Ozai, past Avatars


	4. Chapter 4

**Sokka:**

I'm the meat-and-sarcasm guy. I'm the boomerang guy, the idea guy. I'm the normal one.

And you know, I'm sort of a prince where I come from. I've been called genius, amazing, sexy...

I've been called Snoozles and I've been called love and I've been called brother and I've been called son.

I've failed and I've failed and I've let the people I love down. And I've also won. I geuss they might say I'm a hero, or that I've been tried by fire and I survived. I- I'm proudest that we all made it through. That I didn't let anyone down again.

Yeah, meat-and-sarcasm works for me.

My name is Sokka,

That's pronounced with an "okka",

_Ladies, I rockya._

**Suki:**

I've seen the world, and it's so much bigger than I could ever have imagined. It's so much more dangerous and so much more hurt and so much more beautiful.

I've been a "favorite prisoner" and I've been "some girl" but throughout it all, I was always a Kyoshi Warrior. And yes, a girl.

But I'm always a Kyoshi Warrior. I'm Suki.

**Author's Notes: **

This came out better than I thought it would, but it's still not my proudest moment. Expect Iroh and Ozai next- scout's honor and all that.

Yeah, I'm not a big fan of Sukka/George, so I tried to keep it as neutral as possible. And I really didn't like Suki's characterization in the series, but maybe that's just me. She seemed to be portrayed more as Sokka's girlfriend who can fight than a character, which in the latter episodes was a really jarring contrast between the beautifully developed characters.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ozai:**

**I am the Phoenix King!**

Even in this rotting prison, even though you've stolen my bending, **I am not your prisoner! **I will not curl up and die under your foot! I am the Phoenix King!

By these dieing embers smoldering within me, I vow that you will not be safe forever. I will rule the world, as I was meant to. I will be the king my forefathers fought and failed to be. I will avenge myself on the worm who wears the crown, the failure that rots in her padded cell, the traitor in whatever dark corner of the earth she **fled to in fear**, the fool who could **not** steal my dreams from me, and the **little boy** who thought he could best me.

I am Ozai. I am the Phoenix King!

**Iroh:**

I am the Dragon of the West, the once-great General Iroh.

I was not so great after all.

If I am anything other than a silly old man drinking my tea, it is because I am the uncle of the Fire Lord and because I believed in the Avatar. It is because I betrayed my country, and because I did not bring Ba Sing Se to its knees.

Destiny is a funny thing.

It's because two people taught me love, and one journey taught me how to live.

Love wholly, live fully, learn willingly, and believe in second chances.

I am traitor to the nation, brother of Ozai, loving husband, father of Lu Ten, uncle of Zuko and Azula. Master of the Order of the White Lotus. Lover of tea.

I suppose I would be Iroh.

**Author's Note:**

Please forgive me my failings, Iroh. You know I love you. xP

Look for: Mai, Ty Lee, past Avatars, minor characters


	6. Chapter 6

**Ty Lee**

I'm a circus freak.

I don't want to come as part of a matched set anymore. I'm a person. I have my own dreams and I'm worth something whether or not you see it.

I was one seventh of a perfect conversation piece. I was Azula's lackey. Now I'm going to be something totally different- a me who can be dressed in green while my aura is pinker than ever before.

I'm a Ty Lee.

* * *

**Mai**

I'm the dagger-lady. That gloomy girl who sighs a lot. It doesn't really matter.

I'm the Warden's niece and the Fire Lord's girlfriend.

And I'm a real person, not a doll. I won't be quiet just because you say so! You **can't** keep me down anymore. **Listen** to me.

My name is Mai.


End file.
